I Want To Bring Your Smile Back
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: TT TT sob this story made me sad to write but meh. So Freya's gone too far and broken the beloved local tutor into a ghost of his former self, can a certain farmer make him smile again? crap summary I know but you get the picture read warnings before reading the story.
1. How she hurt him

**SweetDreamer92: No my other HMGB story isn't on some unforgiving hiatus I just wanted to do this one at the same time, I've been writing more and more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM in any way.**

**Warnings: AU I suppose, adult themes, adult language, alterations,OOC, depression, self harm, attempted suicide?, alcohol abuse ****The story gets a little dark so if you aren't comfortable with that turn back now.**

**I don't know why but I think this couple is just as fun to write about as Chelsea and Vaughn is for me anyways.**

**ONE...prologue part one...**

**Ivan's POV**

Dear Ivan,

I didn't want to do this at least not like this anyways, there are reasons why we can't be together and the biggest one is you.

_I think...that line hurts the most..._

I have never had feelings for you and I feel a little bad seeing that I may have led you on, but you were just someone I could talk to. You're a great guy but you aren't good enough for me don't take that the wrong way.

_Take that the wrong way? Is there a right way to take "you're a great guy but you aren't good enough for me?"._

I value our friendship and you have so many good qualities but at the end of the day I couldn't imagine spending my life with you.. So I'm returning your blue feather I hope you can find someone but please, don't look my way anymore.

Love, Freya.

P.s. One final thing, look at me and look at you, I mean really it should be obvious that we don't belong together.

"Is this really a letter from Freya? I thought we were good friends...but I can't say that I've ever seen this side of her."

I crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground, my chest felt heavy I swallowed the lump in my throat. I suppose I should get over it but I feel I would have to be emotionless or close to it to over look this. It wasn't just that her words were cruel, she had also shredded the blue feather. I rolled over and stared at the little white kitten Gretel had given him for my birthday last year. Zeke licked my cheek, if not for him I wouldn't have noticed I had started crying. Had I seen one of my students crying over a lost friendship I would try and console them and remind them that they can do better. I bit my lip until it bled wondering why the same words were useless to me now. I reached in my drawer and pulled out a feather shaped letter opener that belonged to my father. I stared at it and felt my heart aching.

I missed my parents every day but I had never missed them more than I did now, I coughed as the silent tears overpowered each other until sobs shook me to my very core. I felt Zeke climb on top of my head and bat at my hair as if trying to soothe me. The action made me think of Gretel and I sobbed harder. I kept her at arms length thinking I had a future with Freya. I clutched the letter opener tighter, part of me wanted to go see Gretel but I couldn't do it, I couldn't put on some fake smile and act like nothing was wrong.

I clutched it tighter and tighter until I felt the sharp sting in my hand I dropped the opener and stared at the red line on my hand. It was almost like every red drop took a bit of pain with it, I suppose it's true...physical pain is far easier to handle. I slid my sleeve up to make what I felt easier to handle drop by drop.

...

A month had gone by without leaving my room, I used my laptop to keep up with my students in the city and gave work sheets to Dirk to hand off to the kids. I guess I shouldn't have let this control me like this and I can say that I sort of see that now but every single time I got up to get dressed and walked to the doorknob I couldn't take it. It was easy to be by myself, I told Dirk I was very sick and I wasn't sure what I was sick with, I didn't want anyone else to catch it. I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on but I was glad he gave me this chance to deal with this on my own.

It wasn't like he had to know what I was doing to make it better, I pushed myself up and glanced at the full body mirror resting against my wardrobe. I hadn't looked at myself in the time I'd been in bed. I was a bit thinner, there were dark circles under my eyes, my hair was longer and wild. I looked like hell and it really did seem like I'd been sick all this time. I got up to shower and passed the picture I had from when Freya seemed almost perfect I picked it up. It made me wonder if I was really feeling heartbroken over lost love or if I was delusional.

I swallowed, it had to be love, is it possible for anyone to feel like this over delusions or am I also off in thinking like that? I jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Ivan?"

I turned toward the door.

"Ivan are you getting any better? Freya's worried sick about you she wants to see you."

I frowned.

"I'm fine."

"She wants to talk to you should I let her in?"

I set the picture down perhaps I was idiotic in hoping that there was a mistake that she had been drunk when she wrote that letter and was here to fix the problem.

"She can come in."

I leaned against the dresser and watched her walk in.

"Ivan why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I needed some time to myself."

"Oh is that right? Good I was hoping you weren't in here moping about me turning you down that would be silly."

I bit my lip she must have noticed because the once pretty face twisted into an ugly expression.

"You were weren't you? Ivan you're pathetic, so I don't want you it's nothing to be upset over."

"That isn't the point, don't you think you took it too far?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Not at all, you didn't seem to be able to take a hint."

"A hint? When have you ever told me that you weren't interested? Was it when you came over for dinner all of the time? Or when you brought me countless bottles of herb perfume over the years for my birthday? Oh I know it must have been when I asked you to marry me at dinner with Dirk before I even had the feather and you said 'yes' you're right I should have known you didn't want me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well now you know."

"Freya what's the matter with you? Why are you so cold now?"

"Does it matter? If you were too stupid to see how I was then then you deserve whatever you might be feeling now. Now stop being a moron and return to your life."

I swallowed and glared at the floor.

"Oh by the way, Gretel should be back tomorrow, I must have forgotten to tell you she had to go help a friend this past month. Oh that's right, I just told her you were busy and weren't able to say good bye to her it was easy to convince her knowing you remained devoted to me this entire time."

She laughed and turned on her heel to walk out of my room, no wonder she hadn't come by to visit I would have to give her some flowers to make up for being an ass. Thinking about seeing her almost stopped me from grabbing the letter opener, but I realized she might hate me.

As much as Freya's change in personality hurt, it hurt far more to think Gretel hated me at all. My arms were getting sore and handled very little I picked up the last bottle of wine I'd saved from Gretel's yearly gift. They were never birthday presents she always gave me the first bottle of wine from the first grapes of the year.

I wonder why she chose that specifically.

...

The next morning I got up and got ready to return to my students in the city, I walked downstairs and eyed the man in the kitchen. Dirk looked up.

"Bro!"

"Is something wrong?"

"That's what I'm here to see, my name is Dr. Hardy your brother called me to look you over, if you could come over here I can examine you quickly and you can return to your day."

I sighed and nodded.

After the examination Dr. Hardy frowned.

"Have you always been anemic?"

I shook my head.

"Well conditions like these don't just appear out of no where."

I glanced over at Dirk who looked worried.

"I'm fine Dirk,doctor I've just been sick and in bed for a month I'll be fine, but I really should return to my students."

"I don't think you should be going anywhere, it could put unnecessary stress on your body."

I sighed, there was no way I was returning to my room I watched Zeke bounce the stairs it appeared my room was even overwhelming for him.

"I need to get some fresh air."

Hardy nodded.

"Yes but I don't think you should steer far from the town, stay around here for another week, after that I'll return and see if you are really well enough to return to work."

I suppose that was sort of good, Freya still had to leave, I could work up the nerve to be alone with her, we worked relatively close in the city so I was bound to run into her before and after work even if we didn't walk together.

"Yes Dr. Hardy."

"Good, young man make sure your brother doesn't skip any meals and gets a lot of rest, I will leave some bodigizer it works on everything where I come from take a bottle in the morning and before bed."

Dirk nodded and he pulled several colored bottles out of his bag he handed one to me clearly expecting me to start today. I downed the terrible tasting contents and wondered if having to take this was revenge for all the times I'd forced medicine down Dirk's throat when he was a kid. After the doctor left Dirk handed me a cup of tea.

"Hey Gretel should be back want me to ask her to come over?"

"I'm not invalid I can walk..."

"You look terrible, I don't think you should be walking around so soon, at least wait until tomorrow."

"Dirk..."

"Oh I'm sorry so all the times you quarantined me in the house you were sprouting bull shit and I can do what I like when I'm sick?"

I frowned.

"Fine..."

He grinned.

"I'll tell her to come by just relax and tell me what work to take to the kids."

I nodded and thanked him he only smiled and left me alone with my thoughts.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I admit it I feel miserable for doing this to Ivan but dammit I wanted some drama and I think I got it -_- so yeah...also like I always Hansel and Gretel are siblings they have family members from another game blah blah blah see you around.**


	2. Feelings he didn't notice

**SweetDreamer92: Perhaps Ivan needs a cuddle or two you think?**

**You know I was writing this out and thinking chapter one was more of a prologue so the real chapter one starts lower. Also I have Ivan questioning his feelings a lot at least more than someone who is depressed might but that's because he is the more mature brother. I think even though he would break down that he would handle it different than if he was his brother.**

**Also if you've read my other stories for this section then you know I like to give the two a set of parents. In this story Jill and Gray are Hansel and Gretel's parents, just cause.**

**Two the rest of the prologue...**

"Ivan?"

I groaned and opened my eyes, I don't know what was in the medicine but it left me feeling groggy. As I woke up the rest of the way the blob of color shaped into Gretel, she rested a hand against my cheek. I swallowed the lump in my throat and automatically covered her hand with mine.

"Hi Ivan how are you feeling?" she said softly.

before I could answer she handed me a glass of water, my throat must have have been really dried out by the medicine because the cold liquid burned going down. Coughing I sat up.

"I'm OK...I'm sorry I didn't say good bye to you when you left."

She gave me that sweet smile that I pretended never effected me, that made me hurt more, my heart was telling me that I was missing out and my brain turned it's back on me. I gave so much of my life to Freya without even thinking about what Gretel made me feel and for all I knew she could have feelings for someone else.

"Don't be silly, you get busy, I get busy too it happens."

I gripped her hand.

"Hey sis is he awake?"

She looked up and nodded her brother walked in the room and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I'm making dinner so I'll call you when it's done." Gretel said.

I didn't want her to leave her place beside me but I nodded mechanically anyways she cocked her head and glanced at Hansel.

"Hey bro can you stir the stew for me and add the fish and potatoes?"

He nodded and smiled before leaving the room, my eyes widened as she gave me that smile again.

"...You know?"

She nodded.

"You just had this look in your eye that I've only seen a couple times that's all I need to see to know you don't want me to leave."

I could feel my face heat up, had she honestly seen through me without me knowing about it?

"You said you've seen it before?"

"You had a fight with Freya when Dirk wasn't around, I came by just as she stormed off to drop off cake for you two but you were obviously not yourself. You thanked me and then gave me that same look, I committed to memory."

I frowned.

"That's why I gave you Zeke for all the times I can't be there it was sheer luck that I was there anyways I could have made a cake for you anytime."

She bent down and picked up Zeke who mewled loudly as if he was trying to speak to her.

"Do you know what made you sick?"

I shook my head.

"Well I'll make sure to stop by this week and keep an eye on you, and if you don't take good care of yourself I'll make a big party cheesecake for you."

I couldn't believe it, no matter the pain that refused to leave and the way I was feeling she still made me laugh. I don't think she's ever wanted me either, but that hardly mattered I felt so stupid but I laughed anyways. She smiled.

"You look really tired why don't you come eat and then you can go back to sleep?"

I nodded.

...

Chapter One - Recovering...

By the next afternoon all of our friends had come to see that I was in one piece Felix asked if I needed any other type of medicine that he could order for me. I politely declined and thanked him. I said 'I'm fine you don't have to worry about me' so many times I was starting to believe it myself. Of course Freya didn't come by again and for that I was thankful, after dwelling on this for a month I knew I would only feel worse if I had to tangle with her again.

I looked up from where I was reading and saw Gretel was making her way over, I felt my heart aching again. Not from pain but I was feeling more insecure than I wanted to admit after the way Freya told me I was no good. I was expecting that Gretel would forget she said she would visit and apologize later. I'm glad to see her keeping her promise, I don't think I could handle _her _letting me down. I got up and let her in, she made a face.

"And just what are you doing up walking around?"

"I had to let you in."

"No you didn't, Dirk told me he left the door unlocked so I could come in."

"But he didn't tell me that."

She rolled her eyes and smiled Zeke rubbed against her ankle, she bent down to pick him up and handed him to me.

"Why don't you cuddle with him while I make lunch?"

I frowned.

"You..."

"Shush it mister, Dirk told me that the doctor said you needed lots of vitamins and healthy food and I plan on giving that to you."

She held up the small basket of fresh vegetables to prove her point I felt a smile appearing on my face.

"Yes ma'am, may I sit with you while you cook?"

She grinned.

"You may."

With a laugh she closed the door and walked in the kitchen to wash the vegetables, I let Zeke rest on my shoulder. She pulled a bottle of milk out of the basket and made tea with it. She set the cup in front of me I stopped myself from grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer. That wouldn't be fair to cling to her just because I'm hurting, I couldn't imagine being her Freya. I could...no I don't think anyone could be as cold to Gretel as Freya was to me but she deserved better. The best I could do was be her friend that was all she could want from me. At least I think that's what she wants from me, am I really good enough to be friends with her? I couldn't even keep Freya close to me and we grew up together. I blinked feeling her finger on my cheek as she wiped tears away. I hated that I was still crying over Freya but I felt like I was crying over more now. I swallowed.

"...It's just a headache." I said before she could ask.

This way it felt like less of a lie than if she asked me what was wrong.

"Do you want to lay down?" she asked softly.

"No no I'm fine...I must be a little dehydrated is all dehydration migraines are the worst you know."

She eyed me for a moment before smiling softly.

"Well if your head is still hurting after we eat tell me."

I had a feeling she used that double entendre on purpose because she laughed, soon I could hear myself laughing with her.

...

As we finished I couldn't help but wonder when she had gotten so good at cooking.

"Ivan?"

I glanced at her.

"Hm?"

"I said, do you still have a migraine?"

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh...uh just a little."

She nodded, she ushered me out of the room so she could do the dishes and I told her I could clean up just fine. She gave me the dirtiest look a person like herself could muster, to be around someone who was as nice as she was then to see that was enough to scare off anyone. I blinked and backed out of the room, she grinned and I heard her mumble something that sounded like "that's more like it..".

When she was done she walked in the living room and sat next to me on the couch, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down. My head fell into her lap easily, had I really gotten that weak or has she always been strong? I felt her fingers running through my hair as she massaged my scalp. It was out of my control, my eyes closed, she was too quiet for my liking.

"Gretel...?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me about what you did while you were away."

She giggled.

"Silly me I forgot the pictures too, oh well I'll bring them next time, I had to help my mom on her farm since my dad broke his leg."

"How did he do that?"

"Well my grandfather Saibara said he wasn't paying attention to the irritated cows behind him and should have gotten out of the way when they were stampeding."

She chuckled slightly.

"Do they not get along?"

"No they are really close but grandpa likes to pick on my dad all the time, kind of like when Dirk argues with you because he thinks you're too uptight and should laugh a little."

I felt a smile appearing on my face again.

...

"Ivan, Ivan...Ivan wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly and rammed my head into Gretel's, we both stumbled away from each other clutching our foreheads. She whimpered for a bit until she burst out laughing tears were in her eyes but she only laughed harder.

"I...hahah I'm sorry Ivan...I didn't mean to scare you..." she giggled even more.

My head actually was hurting now but that didn't matter much staring at the pink in cheeks the way her eyes lit up. I almost kissed her then she stopped giggling bit by bit then came closer to examine the bump on my head. Oh no, don't do that, I won't be able to control the urges I feel.

"Are you OK now?"

I nodded quickly.

"Just fine...I uh you should get home before it gets darker..."

She smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"If you're really OK then I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded she smiled and picked up Zeke to nuzzle his fur before she set him back down, I walked her to the door and watched her make her way toward the path before she stopped to talk to Joan. I closed the door and swallowed being alone was stronger after being in her company and getting actual rest but I wasn't sure this was the time to be going after someone else. I had a feeling this would be even stronger tomorrow but I was looking forward to it I realized as I fed Zeke Freya had barely entered my mind.

It was a nice feeling...

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I didn't want to move it too far a long but I think you might see where I'm going with this. He's having a hard time but isn't dealing with it on his own. :D**


	3. A lunch date and Freya the bitch

**SweetDreamer92: So how was the last chapter? I think I'll bring in a tiny bit more romance in this chapter :D. However don't be fooled, unfortunately Ivan's pain isn't over yet.**

**Two - a few days later...**

As she said Gretel had come every day for the past five days she told me she always finished her half of the work before coming so I shouldn't be afraid to ask her to stay longer, it was Saturday morning but the bazaar was on Sunday this week.

I sat up on the bed and stared at my arms and traced the cuts there, they were jagged and ugly. I don't why Freya was going out of her way to hurt me, I'd seen her with some guy I'd never met right outside my bedroom window last night while I was getting ready for bed she seemed even more interested when she saw I was watching. Her cruel smile had me going through the cabinets looking for more wine in just a few minutes and when I woke up my arms had fresh wounds.

I tossed a ball of yarn in the corner for Zeke to play with and got up to put my shirt on. I looked up as I heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'm doing fine Dirk."

"You know it's me?" he asked as he pushed the door open.

"I know your knock."

"Well Gretel stopped by earlier and asked if you wanted to go on a picnic with her today instead of staying in."

I found myself nodding all too soon Dirk grinned.

"Well she be back in a little while so better get dressed."

I nodded again and he left me in my room I picked up Zeke.

"Want to come too?"

He mewled at me...yeah I want to see her too.

...

Soon I was walking outside with Gretel Zeke road on her hat as we walked to the waterfall area.

"Ivan!"

We turned and saw Cindy leading the other children toward us.

"Hi guys." Kevin said.

"Hi there, what are you doing?"

"We were playing tag, are you guys on a date?" Cindy asked.

She blushed she looked beautiful, honestly beautifully unlike the ice queen I was use to, I found myself reaching for Gretel's hand and gripping it.

"Of course we are."

She blushed darker I took Zeke off of her head and handed him to Cindy who immediately stopped pouting as he licked her face.

"Why don't you kids play with Zeke here and keep him company while we talk? I'm sure we can take you all out for dessert another day if you do"

They smiled.

"OK!"

They returned to the flower patch they had come from while we moved to sit close to the waterfall with the picnic blanket and basket. She picked out some fruit I knew she'd recently harvested even Raul couldn't get fruit sent to his shop that fresh. Cheese and a bottle of wine with a few other things. I reached for a chunk of bread and winced as pain shot up my arm I'd forgotten about the cut on my arm where it was placed it was stretched as soon as I stretched my arm.

I wondered if that was a sign that I was a violent drunk.

Gretel eyed me worriedly.

"Are you OK?"

"Oh just fine...I forgot I over extended my shoulder earlier it just caught me by surprise I wasn't thinking enough."

She cocked her head.

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm fine."

She seemed doubtful but nodded, I asked her about the farm and bit by bit she started chatting cheerfully. At some point I slid into a laying position, my head was again resting in her lap. I looked up and lost myself in her eyes, that smile of hers could make anyone give her anything she wanted. When she stopped laughing and looked at me it was too late my hand was on her face and I was pulling her down to kiss me. Her lips were soft against mine, I hadn't noticed she smelled like my favorite perfume. I was use to smelling flowers on her, but this was even better.

Unlike someone I'd rather not think about, she kissed me back of course as I was thinking all good things had to come to an end.

"Eww!"

We pulled apart thinking the children had come back but of course I saw Freya standing there.

"Uh...hi Freya..."

Oh please don't talk to her she might actually go away..

"Gretel get away from him don't let him use you."

I glared daggers at her and stood up.

"I'm not using her you bitch!"

Gretel looked stunned that I even knew any coarse language.

"But you were using me! You said we couldn't be together because you liked men!"

My mouth fell open, she didn't seriously come over here to sabotage my chances with Gretel did she? I swallowed.

"That isn't true...and you know it."

"And what about Andrew?"

"Who is Andrew?" Gretel said quietly.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Really Ivan?"

We looked up and my eyes widened seeing the man from the other night he was blond and wearing a lime green suit.

"You said you loved me and would stop messing with women."

"I never said that."

"Ivan what you're doing is wrong, if you're afraid of accepting your sexuality that's fine you can always get therapy in the city but you shouldn't test yourself with poor Gretel she's too nice."

I could have slapped Freya right then I looked down to tell Gretel they were crazy but she gave me a cold look I swallowed.

"Gretel..."

"Ivan...it's okay you didn't make any promises to be with me, I'm just a naive little girl anyways...but really if Freya couldn't keep you then how...could I?"

She backed away from me, I reached for her and she slapped my hand away and ran past Freya and up the hill to her farm. I felt sick but I moved to go after her Freya's idiot friend grabbed me I glared at him then Freya.

"Why...why did you do that?"

Freya smiled.

"Because I like Gretel she's fairly sweet and has been there for the town with her brother for a long time now. Think about her question but rephrase it, she isn't ugly and she is a good person everyone in town loves her, but really if you're not good enough for me then why would you be good enough for her?"

I felt my breath stop and I stopped trying to get away from her friend he let go of me and I stared at the ground. I'd practically asked myself the same thing I shook my head and Freya cleared her throat I wasn't going to look at her but then I didn't need to.

"Ivan I told you about your good points, but you don't need me to rub it in your face you can't even will yourself to go after her because you know you don't belong with her. You the pathetic bastard who wept in his room for a month because I didn't want him. You the teacher who doesn't know the first thing about farming, you the one who was more focused on raising his brother than making a life for himself."

I looked at her.

"Excuse me...? Is that what this about?...Because Dirk needed me?"

"We could have had a life but I was always second to Dirk and now just because he's with Daisy you want to find love, he didn't need you that much face it you can't have a relationship you would never focus on her."

I bit my lip.

"That isn't true..."

"Oh really? Go see her right now and tell her it was a joke and that you actually care about her."

I tensed, I couldn't get my body to move Freya twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"If you didn't get it the first time, you aren't good enough, deep down you know that and that is why you would prefer it if she hated you."

I couldn't argue with that, I turned on my heel and walked back home I didn't have a right to be with her I felt my heart shatter more and more with every step I took.

Now she hates me...what do I do now...?

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: soooooooob Freya you bitch! -_- why do I feel the need to mess with these poor characters like this...I don't fricking know but I hope it's enjoyable in the sense that it's interesting and I hope you're feeling the proper emotions while reading this. I mean can you feel the pain he's feeling, thinking he's not good enough and letting Gretel go like that? Can you feel it Mr. Krabs? -_- no more cartoons for me... anyhoo see you in the next chapter.**


	4. I want to end it all

**SweetDreamer92: And so the drama continues...of course I'll mark it but part of this story is in normal POV.**

**Warnings: attempted suicide is in this chapter...**

**Three**

**Normal POV**

Dirk almost fell over trying to get out of his brother's way as he sprinted in the house, his eyes widened he couldn't remember ever seeing _his _brother. The strong one you could depend on, sobbing. He closed the front door and went upstairs he looked in his brother's room and and saw him gripping the bed as he broke down.

"Bro...what happened?"

The answer he received surprised him even more.

"Fr...eya...ruined...every...thing." he sobbed brokenly.

Dirk frowned, what could she have possibly done he wondered, Ivan had obviously been happy to go spend the afternoon with Gretel now he was a complete wreck. Right then Dirk could see what his beloved but naive brother couldn't, he was much deeper in love than it appeared. He closed his brother's door and went to talk to Freya, he was about to knock on her door when he spotted her by the café. He walked over.

"Freya?"

She looked up and smiled...the bitch.

"Yes Dirk?"

"What did you do to my brother?"

"What did I do to him? Dirk a better question would be what did _he_ do to _me._"

"Fine what did he do that was so bad that you had to hurt him like that?"

She frowned.

"He should have loved me?"

"Tell me you didn't hurt him because you were jealous of Gretel...I mean you were here first if you wanted him you could have been with him, he even proposed to you. Though maybe he was wrong in doing that."

She crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Because you don't think we belong together?"

"Well he proposed to you several months ago and everything but it really doesn't seem like you're the one who holds his affection in place. He spent a lot of time with Gretel in the time she's been here."

Freya splashed her tea in his face and he stared at her in surprise.

"How dare you say that to me after you got in the way and ruined our lives?"

He backed away.

"Okay I see you aren't in the mood to talk..."

"Don't run away from confrontation."

"I'm not I need to go talk to Gretel tell her whatever you did was a misunderstanding and that my brother loves her."

"He doesn't know who he loves he likes men!"

Dirk blinked, he'd never gotten that vibe from Ivan.

"I may still be immature in some ways...but I know better, I know he wouldn't cry over Gretel like that if he didn't love her."

"How do you know his crying act is over her?"

Dirk frowned.

"It's not an act, my brother isn't someone who would make that up...and I know he was crying over her because he made it obvious you ruined things between them...did you tell her he was gay?"

She turned and huffed, he frowned.

"Did you?"

"Of course I did and I got my friend to play his boyfriend."

Dirk clenched his fists as he tried to contain his temper.

"So what...you couldn't have him so she couldn't either? Is that how it happened?"

"Maybe."

"Freya that is so wrong...if you really care about him you should want him to be happy...especially since you had your chance with him and all."

She slapped him and he only shook his head.

"I don't know who you are but Freya isn't like this."

He turned to leave.

"And where are you going?"

"To check on my brother and talk to Gretel, where else?"

"And what could you say to Gretel? You're his brother his best friend, how do you know she would believe you if you spoke on his behalf?"

He only shook his head and stormed off he'd been gone a good amount of time but luckily it wasn't too late.

...

Ivan's POV

I heard someone screaming my name at least I think it was my name, my mind felt so foggy. I could feel pain as someone grabbed me, I think I hit my head or maybe it was the blood loss but I didn't really remember the last thing I did. Was I asleep or something else? I don't really know. Dirk was strong, he no longer needed me, Gretel would move on and find happiness elsewhere, our other friends certainly didn't need me so I guess it doesn't matter if I knew where I was or not.

No it didn't matter at all.

...

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes I know it was really short and I'm sorry I only did it like that because there will be a decent time skip, maybe something else and also because I'm evil and wanted to leave you with this. see you around**


	5. Wait a second, what happened?

**SweetDreamer92: ...onward march.**

**Four...**

I opened my eyes and sat up I felt weight on my chest I looked up and saw Freya sleeping next to me her head on my chest. I freaked of course and pushed her off of me to get away from her. I hit the floor and backed into the wall, she looked at me like I had sprouted another head.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

She made a face.

"Excuse me?"

"After everything you've done to me you put yourself in my bed?"

She got up and put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Answer me dammit."

She frowned.

"I'm your wife, I generally sleep in bed with you, did you forget already?"

I swallowed.

"You are not my wife...you turned me down."

"No I didn't we got married three years ago."

I shook my head and glanced around the room I frowned.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Zeke, what did you do with him?"

"Zeke? I don't know who that is."

"He's the kitten that Gretel gave me for my birthday last year."

She frowned.

"Gretel never gave you a cat...honey I think you should get some more rest you're speaking all weird."

"Don't call me that...and where is Dirk?"

"Dirk moved to the city to start his own café remember? Daisy went with him...their married...you're an uncle."

I shook my head and pulled on my shirt.

"This isn't right and you know it."

I walked past her and downstairs everything was decorated differently, I walked to the door and I heard her yelling after me.

"Ivan it's a blizzard out there!"

No it couldn't be it was in the middle of Summer, I looked out the window and saw the snow piled up outside. Yet something else, it was yellow...Gretel? I walked outside and yelled toward the blob soon I could see her through the snow. She turned, she looked down but I knew it was her.

"Gretel!"

She backed away I moved toward her, with every step she backed further away.

"Gretel please just talk to me! I'm sorry I tried to killed myself forgive me."

She stepped further away.

"And I don't like men...I just...I know I'm not good enough but I couldn't be without you!"

By this point I was running toward her and she kept moving out of my reach and I continued screaming her name. I felt even more stupid I let myself propose to that bitch without even realizing the feelings I felt for her had been transferred to Gretel a long time before.

"Gretel please...I'm sorry..."

Suddenly she stopped moving, I sniffed and walked until I was standing right in front of her. I cupped her face and made her look at me I screamed and backed away from her, her eyes were gone her smile was gone and she was cold.

"Gretel...?"

The snow faded until we stood in complete darkness.

"Silly boy."

I turned and saw Freya walking toward me.

"I told you she didn't give you anything, not to be mean, but she just didn't she died last year of a broken heart...because of you."

I turned and there was an elaborate coffin in front of me I was staring at her body, the image faded until I stared at her grave. Her brother looked up and stared at me coldly.

"Why...why did you have to take her from me? What am I suppose to tell our family?"

I backed away and into Felix I turned and he frowned.

"Ivan if you didn't care about her...you shouldn't have led her on..."

"I do care!"

"So why did you do it? Why did you hurt her big brother aren't I suppose to look up to you?"

I stared at Dirk, then he melted into the little boy he use to be the one he'd been when our parents died.

"Why did you hurt her?"

I shook my head, this wasn't happening, the others came chanting the same question over and over except Freya she only laughed.

"You would have been good enough if you stayed away from her..."

No that's not true...that isn't true at all...I was already good enough or she wouldn't...she wouldn't have stayed by my side that long...right?

...

I opened my eyes and stared at the dark ceiling I sniffed and swallowed I sat up and groaned as pain shot up through my arms and zig zagged over my chest, and through my legs. Then my throat I coughed and called for Dirk, I heard some stomping signaling that Dirk was coming to the room. He threw open the door.

"Ivan you're awake!"

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Evil aren't I?...maybe.**


	6. You should go see him

**SweetDreamer92: So mind freaked enough? OK I'm sorry Ivan...**

**Five...**

Dirk sat near me and I hugged him Zeke jumped on my head, I'd never been happier to see the pair of them. He handed me water as he mumbled something that I think was meant to calm me down. He flipped on the light and I saw that I wasn't in my bedroom, but a hospital room, I took a breath.

"Why am I here...?"

Dirk only stared at me.

"You don't remember?"

"...I..." I frowned and rubbed my head.

"You tried to kill yourself."

As I remembered bit by bit I only felt more depressed I let got of him and laid back down careful to move Zeke to my chest. Dirk sniffed, I waited for the guilt to set in.

"I'm sor..."

"Don't say it."

I looked at him he only glanced at me sadly.

"I know you were pushed over the edge thanks to someone who should have been our friend, you've been damning Freya's name in your sleep. I shouldn't have left you alone no matter how mad I was at Freya I should have waited and seen that you were OK."

"It's not your fault..."

"Don't argue with me, like you would have really done that in front of me."

"It's still not your fault.."

"Well it feels like it, you've been there for me my whole life I should have been here when _you _needed _me._"

I picked up my pillow and hit him with it he stared at me in surprise.

"Can you stop being mature for five seconds and yell at me or something?"

He sniffed but laughed, I didn't want him feeling bad for my mistake.

"For what it's worth if it makes you feel better I mean I'm still here so you did good for me didn't you?"

He smiled softly.

"Maybe, promise me you'll never do that again, cause I promise I'll do everything in my power to save you again so I can kill you myself."

I smiled softly and nodded, the smile faded as soon as it came.

"What did you tell everyone?"

"Just that you were so stressed out and that's how we found out you weren't better yet I told them you vomited the blood and made sure the doctors didn't say anything about it. Despite the situation I knew you wouldn't want me telling everyone...you know what happened."

I nodded, I had a bad habit of treating Dirk like a child but he'd always been able to think fast on his feet.

"I'll go get the doctor."

He stood up and I grabbed his wrist.

"Where is Gretel?"

"She's at the farm now, the doctor's called me because they said they were thinking that you would wake up soon from the noise you were making I ran in here as soon as I heard you calling from down the hall."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple weeks they kept you sedated while they stitched you up, then they noticed you had a head injury and made sure you hadn't damaged yourself when you fell in the tub."

I sighed, no wonder I felt so weak.

I realized he never asked me why I was hurting myself, but then again if he heard me damning Freya and remembered me blaming her for my problems with Gretel then he didn't really have to.

...

Time skip

Normal POV

Gretel had been uneasy when it came to visiting Ivan after Daisy told her that she heard him calling her name and she thought she had hurt him. She didn't want to stress him out further he seemed fine the last time they spoke and look what happened. She chopped the onions carefully and looked up when her brother came into view.

"Ivan's been home for a week now you know you can't keep putting it off, go see him."

She shook her head.

"Sis you didn't do anything to him Dirk said so."

"That's not how it feels."

"He really wants to see you."

"No he should rest."

"And he can't rest with you there?"

She turned her attention back to the onions.

"Freya told me that he just didn't want to cause a rift between Dirk and I, she told me that he said I caused this."

"And did she also say that he was damning her name in his sleep?"

"She said he did that because he was upset that she told me he was gay."

"Pfft." Hansel scoffed.

She huffed.

"Ivan isn't gay."

"But Freya..."

He stopped her.

"Freya this, Freya that, are you sure she isn't just trying to keep you two apart?"

Gretel frowned.

"But why would she do that? She said she didn't want him anymore."

"That doesn't mean she wanted you to have him in her place."

Gretel looked at him.

"...I think I should go see him."

"Of course you should."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: moving right along the story will be over soon...**


	7. Be Mine

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to my first guest reviewer! Miss Lady Otaku you know what's funny I was unable to get this game when it was super popular so I haven't had it that long and I was so going to marry Amir first too but then I found that I really like Ivan and had to marry him first instead :D Also I like Freya but with HM stories twisting things around makes for a more interesting story at least that's what I think glad you liked it :D**

**Five...**

Normal POV still

Gretel let herself in and looked around, she found Ivan sitting at the table reading, she walked over and set a gift wrapped bottle of herb perfume down. He dropped the book as soon as he looked at her. He didn't even know what to say to her she spoke first.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright, don't get up you should relax, I brought some lavender tea."

She moved away from him and stood in front of the counter, he got up and walked over to wrap his arms around her he buried his face in her hair and held her tight to his chest.

...

Ivan's POV

I had been agonizing over what to say to her since I got back home from the hospital, I hadn't seen Freya and Dirk said she had moved away and would probably visit. Good riddens, now I had no idea what to say to Gretel I just wanted to hold her and have her never leave. I could still see the look she gave me when she thought I was messing with her feelings that day and I never wanted to see it again.

"...Ivan?"

"Please don't tell me to let go..."

"Actually...I can't breathe."

I loosened my grip and she twirled around to slide her arms around my waist.

"I missed you."

I took a breath.

"I missed you too...do you hate me?"

"How could I? Do you hate me?"

I held her further away from me and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How could you ask me that? I have no reason to hate you."

"But I should have listened to you."

"I wouldn't have listened to you if your childhood friend told me you were just playing with me and preferred the same sex."

She giggled a little I cupped her face with my hands.

"But since you're listening now, I only play for one team and I want you to be my team mate for it."

She blushed and her eyes got a little big reminding me of a chick that just realized you were her friend. Anyone who thought like I did would think she looked adorable just then too.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I nodded, I may not be an expert on women but that would be one of the questions you don't hesitate on.

"If you don't mind taking it one day at a time with this damaged bastard..."

She blinked then smiled.

"You're not a damaged bastard you're perfect just the way you are."

I swallowed, if she didn't give me an answer now I would kiss her without her permission and probably hold her hostage until she did.

"But since you're giving me the choice I certainly won't let anyone else have you."

I felt my self smiling but not for long because I had to claim her lips, and research will tell you it's quite hard to smile and properly kiss at the same time.

...

The tea kettle going off was what made us separate I held her close but reached behind her to turn off the stove and move the water on the back burner. I kissed her again and moved her on the countertop as if I could get any closer to her if I tried. I did feel her legs wrapping around my waist. Those were strong and firm...must be all of the jumping she does around town. As lost in the passion as we were, there was no groping, no attempts to remove clothes no one was forcing themselves on the other. It was just overwhelming passion and desire coming together. I couldn't dwell on the past, but it was still so recent in my mind and I knew I would be kicking myself for years for thinking for even a second that I belonged with Freya. Oh Gretel I'll never give you up again I swear to you.

"OH!"

We pulled apart so fast I fell back and she was able to unwrap her legs from around me just as she came down on top of me. We were both red faced as our gazes turned to Dirk and Daisy. Daisy kissed Dirk's cheek then giggled.

"I'm going to tell everyone!"

She ran out of the front door before words could form in my throat, Dirk I'm sorry for all the times I walked in your room without knocking while you were alone with Daisy, but I still think you could have picked a better time to get your revenge. Gretel got up carefully, I was thankful for the medicine otherwise I would have been in serious pain when she connected with my battered body. I blushed again when we were standing but not because of what just happened but because I was hoping by the time we did move further my body was worth looking at.

The stitches weren't very attractive, I took a breath remembering that she wasn't like Freya she would accept me for who I am, to her I was good enough...or did she say perfect? I put an arm around her and told Dirk to stop staring at us like he'd never seen a couple kiss before. When Daisy came back they both cheered, Gretel blushed and hid her face in my chest I threatened to kick both of them out...dinner was fun.

...

At the bazaar on Saturday I helped Dirk at Joan's café I wasn't sure if I was distracting to Gretel but she was definitely a distraction to me. We'd only been a couple for a few days and even though it wasn't her fault I was feeling even more insecure around her than when I thought I was with Freya. I coated some walnut cookies with chocolate and Dirk nudged me.

"Yes?"

"Bro you're being particular again, these cookies are going to kids they won't appreciate the frosting art on a free cookie."

I glanced down and stared at the rose I'd made, I sighed.

"Right..."

Dirk grinned.

"Thinking about a friend of ours?"

I felt my face heat up.

"I just...is it that obvious?"

Dirk glanced at Joan who raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't be more obvious if you led a one man band through the bazaar while riding on a large yellow elephant."

I sighed as they laughed at me Marian nudged me.

"It's almost five now looks like she is done, why don't you go be with her? Dirk is leaving soon too."

I smiled at her, the crowd was dying down so they didn't really need my help anymore, I left only to be snatched out of the crowd at the last minute. I stared at Kevin's mother who smiled excitedly.

"There you are, can you help me with something?"

Before I could protest Claire yanked me to her stand where I remained until the bazaar was closed. Curse my partially good nature, I admit I only stayed because I would hate it if it got back to Gretel that I had ignored one of our friends who was in need. I helped clean up and while I wiped down the grill I felt arms go around my waist. The smell of herbs made me relax and I covered Gretel's hands with one of mine.

"Busy day?" she asked.

I nodded as I gave the grill once last wipe down before covering it I wrapped my arms around her and walked with her out of the bazaar grounds.

"What about you?"

"It was pretty busy actually, we thought we had a lot of stuff but we got so many customers that we sold out faster than we thought we would. I saved you a bottle of wine."

I tensed a little the doctor warned me not to start binge drinking again, but I couldn't say no to her, could I? I kissed her forehead.

"We'll have it with dinner one of these nights."

She smiled.

"Okay sounds good."

I smiled it seemed so easy to make her smile but every single one of them was just as precious as the first one, I pulled her closer as we walked down the path to the farmhouse.

"Ivan, Gretel!"

We looked up and saw Antoinette and Angelo coming toward us.

"Hi you guys." Gretel said.

"Gretel look!"

Antoinette showed her a blue feather, I bit my lip thinking about the remains of the one I had once owned. Gretel squealed and bounced up and down with Antoinette, I always thought she was nice but she opened up so much more when Gretel and her brother came around they tried hard to befriend everyone. I congratulated them.

"Thanks so much, I'm sure you two want to get back to your date but I had to ask if you would make some food and wine for the wedding when the time comes? I just know Joan and Marian will kill me if I don't let them make the cake but..." Antoinette asked softly.

Gretel smiled.

"Of course I can!"

"Ohh great, thanks Gretel, the ceremony should be in a week or so OK?"

"OK don't worry about a thing."

Antoinette hugged her and then pulled Angelo down the path and over the bridge to break the news to her father. We continued walking I couldn't help but place us in that situation would she go running to the first friend she sees and tell them that we're getting married? Would she be proud to be my wife? Did I deserve that enough to think about it? I felt Gretel tugging on my jacket I looked at her.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

She laughed.

"I did, but if you're too tired we can talk tomorrow."

"No I'm not I'm just off in a little world, it's so easy to relax around you."

She blushed and smiled wider we stopped near the bridge by the waterfall and I cupped her cheek to make her look at me.

"Please repeat what you said."

"I was just...I was asking if you would help me, I really like your cooking and I think it would also be nice to have at the ceremony."

I blushed, either I was still too sensitive or I'd never felt what it was like to receive a compliment.

"...Do you really?"

She nodded.

"Well I can help..."

She laughed and cheered as she started suggesting what we could make for our friend's special day.

...

The wedding day...

Normal POV

Gretel glanced at Ivan who was standing next to her and holding her hand, she squeezed his hand. He looked up and smiled at her, she squeaked as Antoinette, who looked beautiful in the silky designer wedding dress her mother made for her, hugged them both.

"Oh thanks for helping out you guys, everything is delicious!"

They smiled.

"Oh you're welcome, anything for a friend of ours." Gretel said sweetly.

Antoinette beamed as Angelo walked over to kiss her cheek.

"You guys the food is awesome, you really outdid yourselves I'm stuffed!"

They chatted with the bride and groom for a while before Claude grabbed everyone's attention with a toast to the happy couple.

When the excitement died down a bit Gretel felt Ivan tense, she glanced up and saw why, Freya and Andrew had come to give best wishes to the bride and groom. She gave them their gift and caught up with them before joining them by the buffet table.

"Oh Ivan, Gretel I'm so happy for our friends aren't you?"

Ivan pulled Gretel closer.

"Of course." Ivan mumbled.

"Oh I see I have to congratulate you as well, when did you get married?"

Ivan frowned and Gretel looked at him then at Freya.

"We aren't married, but you know Ivan would invite you if we were getting married."

Freya made a face.

"So you're making plans then?"

"Not yet we've only been dating for a week."

"Well yes but you could have a long engagement, unless you're not as close as we were?"

Ivan pulled Gretel closer feeling her tense.

"Of course we are, we get closer everyday." he said.

She smiled but it seemed fake.

"If you say so, we're going to go mingle, nice talking to you."

She walked off with her beau on the side.

...

Ivan's POV

I waited until she was out of sight then focused on Gretel I was feeling like I was about to lose her Freya's words had to have bothered her.

"Baby please, you know you don't need to question my feelings for you."

She shushed me.

"Ivan I don't now and I never will."

"But..."

"Sweetie you were gripping my arm really hard that's what I was reacting to."

I must have gone pale because she smiled.

"Hey it's OK, you know...you just might be related to a crab or something with your pinch of death."

I swallowed, but I couldn't fight the laugh that came she hugged me and I relaxed a little, still I wondered if Freya couldn't pester her with little comments like that what would she do when she found out she had been ignored?

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I bet you thought the drama and angst was over with but come on it doesn't work like that. Feelings like that don't just go away and crazy self centered exes don't just disappear and it's just not time for the story to end yet :D**


	8. Freya strikes again

**SweetDreamer92: I'm thinking I'm thinking...not really I just wanted something to put up here O_O**

**Six**

Ivan's POV

One night the following week Dirk, Daisy, Hansel, Sherry, Gretel and myself were having dessert if Antoinette and Angelo hadn't left for their honeymoon as soon as the town dinner was over then they would have been here too. Gretel invited Lloyd but his wife was tired and expecting their child he politely declined. Hansel kissed Sherry's cheek and stretched.

"So everyone Sherry and I have an announcement."

Gretel grinned and he gave her look, suddenly I had an idea what he was about to say.

"Unless you want to tell them sis."

"No no go ahead."

"There is going to be another wedding! And it's set for Winter."

As the rest of us clapped for the happy couple I turned my attention to Gretel, I sighed every time I heard either that word or marriage I could only wonder if Gretel would ever want that with me. I shook my head and tried to focus on our friends, after the excitement died down Dirk remembered that Joan asked if he could get a few things from Hansel and Gretel because their shipment at the café was late. Hansel took him in the storage room and Daisy turned to Sherry.

"Sherry did you decide on a dress yet?"

"Not really, there are a lot of choices, Gretel what do you think?"

She cocked her head, again reminding me of a friendly chick.

"Maybe something with a lot of ruffles and frills right Daisy?"

Daisy cheered.

"Oh yes."

I zoned out as they chatted until Dirk returned with a box of things.

"Hey bro can you help me with this?"

Though I really wasn't ready to leave I nodded, I kissed Gretel's forehead and said goodnight to our friends before helping Dirk with the boxes.

...

Normal POV

Gretel rolled over in bed and opened her mouth to scream but Freya covered it, she struggled against the other girl until Freya knocked her unconscious.

"Andrew can you carry her for me?"

All she did was leave behind Gretel's hat.

...

Ivan's POV

I hadn't stopped cursing since I heard, she was in her own house she should have been fine...if I had stayed she would be safe. The whole town was panicked, Sherry stayed over and watched Hansel lock up everything. Yet someone had gotten in without making noise or destroying property and taken Gretel. I was beside myself, I still had the bottle of wine Gretel had given me but I knew this wasn't the time for drinking. I wish I had something else to calm my nerves.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room when Freya came to the door, I glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Gretel."

I saw red.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Oh language."

I yanked her in the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Tell me now."

She pouted, as if that was suppose to mean something to me.

"I'm hurt you think I did something to her."

"Where is she, stop playing games."

"Oh fine, she's somewhere safe, and it will remain safe so long as you do what I say."

"I'm not leaving her and I won't take you in her place."

She laughed.

"I don't want you quite like that, you see, I need someone to show off in the city at a party at my office. I just can't be the single on and Andrew isn't really party material, nice and easy but you should know wherever she is she's with Andrew and he's bigger than her. He can harm her, so choose your words wisely."

I have never wanted to slap her as much as I did now, I bit my lip.

"...Fine."

"Oh good I just knew you'd see it my way."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yes I know it was short but a nice cliff hanger don't you think? **


	9. The End

**SweetDreamer92: Miss Lady Otaku, Thanks a bunch hun, and you know what you're awesome too lol, you get a virtual Ivan shaped cookie :D you know I was actually playing this not too long before I decided to write this chapter, I wanted to make the last chapter longer but then sometimes a chapter just ends itself anyways I hope you like the last of the story and the same to any other readers this story might have.**

**Seven**

Ivan's POV

Time skip

The party was awful from the moment I picked out a tux to the time we arrived she continuously grabbed my butt as if that would make her attractive to me. I could only think of Gretel and how I failed her. If only I hadn't left her alone or at least asked her to spend the night with me for any reason. I stared down into my glass of champagne and wondered where she was.

Gretel I miss you...and I love you...

...

Normal POV

Gretel's arms were tied behind her back and her thighs and ankles were tied she was sitting on plain white mattress in a dark room. Gretel sniffed she just wanted to go home, and see Ivan again. She looked up when Andrew walked in the room.

"Can't you just let me go?"

"Look doll face you ask me that every time I walk in the room the answer isn't going to change. Not until the morning after Freya's party."

She sighed and stared at the ground.

"Why do you help her?"

He made a face.

"We're in the same situation."

"You are?"

"Cheating whore took our lovers and we have to fight for them."

She was quiet for a moment.

"...Wait a second cheating whore? You mean me?!"

"Yes you." he snapped.

"Ivan and I weren't cheating, Freya dumped him."

"No she didn't she said he left her for you because you were easy."

Gretel growled when she saw Freya she would slap that stupid grin off her face.

"That isn't true."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Look at me and look at her you really think he would dump her for me?"

"..."

"And they've known each other forever, he wouldn't just throw their relationship away for a fling."

Andrew frowned.

"Oh get it through your thick skull! That isn't true...and besides you were there when we had our first kiss and we weren't even a couple then, she could have taken him back at any time."

Andrew paused.

"Your first kiss?"

"Yes our first kiss."

He rubbed his chin.

"You could be lying."

"I'm not!"

He didn't seem convinced.

"Okay how about this, she has been trying so hard to keep us apart, if a woman who looked like Freya was trying that hard to get you back would _you _ ignore her if you really wanted her?"

Andrew sighed.

"OK fine I see your point but if she dumped him and he doesn't want her then why is she trying to keep you apart."

"That's what I want to know!"

He got up and pulled out his pocket knife, she tensed and closed her eyes thinking he'd snapped. Until she felt that he had loosened the rope.

"I'm sorry Gretel, it's easy to get blinded when you're at your weakest."

She rubbed her wrists.

"It's OK Andrew but please don't make a habit of kidnapping people."

He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am."

...

Ivan's POV

I took Freya back to our house because she was far too drunk and as much as I wanted to leave her to suffer I still needed her to get Gretel back. We walked inside and soon she was falling to the floor. Not because of the booze but because Gretel had punched her square in the jaw. I'd never been happier to find some random person in my house than I was now, of course she was welcome any time but this was a nice surprise. I threw my arms around her and begged for her forgiveness. She eventually had to pull away because she couldn't breathe.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No of course not."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"No no no...no to every question you could think of unless the question is...do I love you?"

Her eyes widened and I swallowed then she blushed.

"Really?"

"Do I need to prove it?"

"Do you want to?"

With the door locked I took her to my bedroom, I know what you're thinking, are you insane? Just hours ago you were panicked because you didn't know where she was, you've had doubts the entire time you've been a couple. Well it doesn't matter, I almost lost her...one two three times too many and the relief of seeing her safe overwhelmed everything else in my mind.

"You know what Ivan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

It really was one of the happiest days of my life.

...

Seven years later...

We laid Freya to rest almost six years ago she got alcohol poisoning, almost a year later I married Gretel who was already several months pregnant with our first born son Micheal. Her brother got a set of twins and often complains that both girls, Lily and Demi, look like their mother, Lloyd and Emiko's son, Luke looks just like his father. Antoinette and Angelo got really lucky and had triplets last year, Bella, Corey, and Trent. Dirk and Daisy told us just this morning that their finally expecting. I've gotten to watch Cindy, Lauren, and Kevin grow up bit by bit they still have a ways to go but it's nice to see they all turned out nice.

I glanced at Micheal who was still sound asleep next to his mother, we had another child on the way. I couldn't be happier. Sometimes I think about how I almost lost what we have over nothing. Unless necessary we don't use that woman's name in the house, speaking of the house we all,that being my brother and sister in law, our nieces, my wife and son. We took out some of the field and added a second farm house in the pasture, we can't really live all under one roof and grow at the same time. I left the house to Dirk and Daisy but I still visited from time to time. I looked up as Gretel moved to get up, I admit only to myself that I tend to cling to her and worry over her every second that passes.

I don't even go into the city as often I have a phone and email service set up for my students. Gretel doesn't seem to mind, she knows I love her. She got out of bed and tossed her arms around my neck before kissing me.

"Ivan care to explain this letter I found under my pillow?" she mumbled.

I glanced at it sheepishly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Let's just try and wait until after the baby is born before we try to plan another, hmm?"

I pouted.

"Do we have to?"

She giggled and I smiled, yes life was good...it really was.

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: That was the fastest I ever finished a story :D so I hope you liked it as short as it's chapters were lol. See you around :D**


End file.
